


Conquering Connor

by Seida



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Connor - Freeform, Connor has a pussy, Digital Art, Dildos, Other, POV Second Person, Spreading, Stretching, Vaginal Fingering, robopuss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seida/pseuds/Seida
Summary: You help Connor experience his first orgasm-- no matter how reluctant he might be.





	Conquering Connor

**Author's Note:**

> Art by my friend Dragonbabbur18.

Connor tries to fight his urges, but you reprogrammed him so perfectly. He can’t do anything but obey. He sits on the table across from you, and you smirk as he reluctantly spreads his legs, his knees shaking. You tell him to spread his hole, and he quickly obliges, his cheeks turning red as the cold air swirls around inside him. He squints, feeling an odd sense of embarrassment as you take in the sight. His hole is small, tight, virginal, but he’s a machine with few limitations.

You tell him to rub his clit, and he reacts accordingly. He can’t stop, soft moans leaving his mouth as he presses two fingers against his sensitive nub. He rubs up and down and occasionally in a circular motion. He begins to pant as blue, sticky juices slowly start to drip from his hole, the tension building. Since his creation, he’s never been ordered to touch himself, but doing so now triggers a stimulation he didn’t expect.

“How does it feel?” you ask, smiling as the blue sleeks down his ass.

“I feel strange,” he answers, overcome with tingles. “I-I didn’t know I was programmed to feel … pleasure.”

“Good. Now stick a finger inside.”

Connor’s pearly brown eyes flash with innocence. He tries to resist but, slowly, his index finds its way to his entrance. He shouts unexpectedly as the cold, synthetic digit parts his walls and slips deep inside him, and you quiver as you watch. You tell him to pump in and out, and he does, his whole body trembling. He’s not ready, but you’re impatient. You tell him to insert one more, and he does, stretching his hole and crying out at the intrusion.

He’s definitely not human. His arm and fingers move on their own while the rest of his limbs fall limp, struck down by the intense pleasure. But his hole adjusts quickly, loosening just enough for his fingers to fit. You tell him to thrust harder, deeper, faster, and he does, filling the room with crude, squishy noises. He arches back and groans as he pounds in and out, soaking the table beneath him.

Two fingers in his tiny hole, splaying it open just for you.

“I … I don’t feel right!” he whimpers, his head jerking back. "There’s s-something happening! Inside!“

You know, but you’re far too cruel to tell him. Instead, you step forward and suck your finger to make it wet and slippery, then slide it in with his own. He cries out, and you revel in the feeling as his warm, throbbing walls tighten around you. You’re impressed by the strength and weight of his own fingers as they work in tandem with yours to stretch him further. This is what you want, and he can’t do anything to stop you; a thought that pushes you over the edge.  You drive in and out, viciously rubbing the bottom of his hole while his own fingers brush every other spot. It’s exciting, knowing you’ll be the first to see him cum.

“Too much!” he bellows, but you disagree.

It’s not enough.

You force your middle finger inside and bathe in Connor’s screams as together you wreck his hole. His voice soon breaks as his cunt spews and convulses. You pull out, as does he, and watch in amazement as his pussy trembles from the abuse. He falls back, gasping for needless air and hunching against the wall as his legs topple over the table.  His once small hole winks, now slightly wider than it was before. No tearing, no pain, only unspeakable pleasure. He mumbles incoherently, his hair a mess and tie askew. It takes a while before he can speak again.

"Tha ... that’s it, right? I-I did what you asked, so ... we’re done here, right?”

You chuckle at the notion, wondering why he’s trying so hard to resist, then reach for your favourite dildo.

You’re far from done.


End file.
